


PruCan - Meetings at the World Conference

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: PruCan Fluffiness [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is once again ignored by the other countries at a World Conference, except for one. How will that impact the meeting for the Canadian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PruCan - Meetings at the World Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this! I adore this pairing and would like to know if I did well with it. 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :P

Prussia arrives at the World Conference, tagging along with his brother Germany since he’s no longer an official country. He does share half of the workload with his brother, attempting to be the responsible older brother. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t have the free time to do it, since he was dissolved, he’s found himself with more free time than he knows what to do with.

One by one, all of the other countries arrive, and soon it’s time to start the meeting. They count the countries there and feel like somebody is missing. England eventually yells out, after much confusion, “Hey! America’s not here!” 

France begins to frown because he noticed two people missing, not one. He realizes with a start that Canada isn’t in the group either. His frown deepens when he notices that apparently no one else noticed that he’s not there.

Suddenly, loud, obnoxious laughter echoes through the hallway and into the room, eliciting groans from some of the other countries. Some of them had hoped that the western nation wasn’t going to show up at all and they’d have a quiet meeting for once. They hear his voice as he gets closer before he bursts into the room, full of energy as usual. “The HERO has arrived! NA HA HA HA!” 

The room immediately erupts into loud chatter, while England goes over to America to berate him for being late and making them wait for him. While everyone is distracted, a second country slips into the room. His appearance doesn’t gather any attention, and he sighs dejected that no one has noticed his arrival. However, two nations noticed his entrance and the lack of attention that the other countries are giving him, twin frowns appearing on two different faces.

Canada looks over to France, who smiles sympathetically, raising the Canadian’s spirits slightly. It made him feel better to know that at least France noticed that he wasn’t there. Prussia tilts his head slightly, wondering why no one else cares/notices that he’s also late to the meeting. Canada quickly finds his spot next to France and sits down, not wanting to disturb the other countries. 

America and England are staring at each other, and Canada sighs at their behavior. Eventually, Germany gets annoyed at the constant talking and calls the meeting to begin. The meeting continues normally when suddenly it’s time to talk about the problems that each nation is having. America goes first, naturally, immediately launching into a speech about global warming, causing multiple countries to groan. The speeches go around the table until finally, it’s Canada’s turn to stand up.

He stands up and starts speaking, but no one looks at him. Instead, they all look to Russia, who has stood up as well and is now talking about problems in his country, glaring at anyone who wants to interrupt. Canada sits back down, dejected and looks sadly around at the other nations.  
By this point, France has started poking, literally, England trying to get a response from the Brit. Normally this would cause Canada to smile, but not today. 

Prussia narrows his eyes at the way that the other countries have treated Canada and stands up. Germany immediately glares at him, “East! Sit back down!” The now is easily inferred, knowing Germany’s impatience.

Prussia looks to him. “No.” This causes several countries to gasp before he continues. “How dare you all ignore a fellow country.” Prussia glares into the eyes of his audience, internally smirking at the way they’re all paying attention to him. “It was not Russia’s turn. It was Canada’s.” He states, looking in the direction of the Canadian, who is wearing a shocked and curious expression. “He was supposed to go after France, and what happens? Everyone ignores him. That’s totally unawesome!” 

Murmurs break out against the other countries, who are immensely guilty and ashamed that they ignored one of their own. France feels horrible that he didn’t notice how the country that he views as his son was being treated. He slumps in his seat, cursing at himself that provoking England was more important than his _son_. He feels a light weight on his hand and looks up to see England smiling at him comfortingly. He half-smiles in return and allows the other’s silent comfort.

Canada watches as Prussia sits back down, a proud glint in his eyes at the way that he made the other countries realize their behavior. Prussia meets his eyes and gives a slight wink, causing Canada to blush at the attention. He’s surprised that someone besides his papa noticed him and cared enough to make a scene like that. Germany looks at him and tells him to give his speech, and he stands up, happy that, for once, every country is listening to him. 

The meeting quickly draws to a close, the other countries still berating themselves for ignoring Canada. Maybe they’ll remember him from now on, the memories of Prussia scolding them too hard to forget. Prussia approaches Canada when the rest of the countries have left the room. “That was unawesome the way that they were treating you! I couldn’t believe it!” He looks so indignant that Canada giggles slightly. 

Prussia freezes, awed by the adorable sound. Canada blushes at the way that the other’s red eyes are looking at him like he’s something to be treasured. “T-thank you.” A small tear slips out of his eye, causing Prussia to frown. Prussia reaches a hand up and wipes away the tear. “Are you really that sad, Birdie?”

Canada stiffens at the nickname and shakes his head. “I-I’m just so happy that another country, besides papa, has noticed me…” He states, the happiness shining in his violet eyes. He gets an idea and smirks softly, earning a confused look from the other nation. He steps closer and steps onto the tips of his toes and leans in towards Prussia.

Prussia freezes as Canada gets closer and his face turns bright red when he feels those soft lips on his cheek. Canada steps back and winks at him, the gesture adorable. 

“Canada! It’s time to go!” Canada frowns when he hears France calling for him, but he presses a slip of paper into the albino’s hand. He starts walking away, turning around mid-walk and waving softly at the other nation. Prussia smiles in return, feeling disappointed that the other country is leaving.

He looks at the paper in his hand and cheers when he reads the words written on it.

_Call Me <3  
XXX-XXX-XXXX_

He’s definitely going to follow the paper’s advice, wanting to see more of the shy nation. He immediately saves it into his phone, adding a little heart next to Canada’s name. He rolls his eyes at how he’s acting like a teenage girl with her first crush, but in a way… He is.

“East! Come on!” He hears Germany’s deep voice calling to him, and he turns to leave the room, an extra spring in his step. He’s excited about the future possibilities between him and the Canadian. Maybe the other would go on a date with him? Maybe… Whatever happens next, he knows that he’s found someone to spend some of that extra free time with. <3

To be continued, maybe?


End file.
